During welding, the changeover from existing welding wire to new welding wire can be both complicated and time-consuming. Continuous welding processes allow welding wire to be continuously fed in order to avoid interruptions, thus simplifying the process and improving efficiency. Although continuous welding processes are known, continuous welding is often difficult in practice. There is a need for simplification and improvement of continuous welding processes.